


Ian's Talent

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Almost Slash, M/M, very extremely light slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Anthony discovered Ian's new talent in "Hot Grills" in Lunchtime with Smosh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ian's Talent

**Author's Note:**

> This, oh my god, this, was written in 15 minutes right after watching that video and I swear, I don't have the energy to proof read it and make it good. I hope this satisfies some people, because it did sort of satisfy me, kind of. It's not even real slash, really. I'm so tired.

“Suggest some places for us to eat!”

“Do it right now!”

“Bitch!”

Ian quickly stopped the recording and let his phone clatter onto the table. He leaned back into his chair and sighed.

“Man, can we get back inside now? I’m freaking melting out here,” he complained, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

“Dude, are you getting sunburned already?!” Anthony exclaimed incredulously.

“Shut up!”

Anthony laughed and stood, making his way back into the house.

“Hurry up, wouldn’t want to get your delicate skin ruined by the sun.”

“You’re just jealous that I’m the fairest in the land.” Ian shot back in his best princess voice, rising to follow his best friend.

“Nah, it goes better with your hidden talent.”

Ian groaned as they collapsed onto the couch.

“You’re going to edit that out, right?”

“No way, man! The fans would love to see that!”

“No, no, no, you can’t leave that in! They’ll turn it into something weird!”

Anthony grinned.

“That’s all on you, dude!”

Ian glared at him.

“A lot of it will probably involve you, too.”

He shrugged, still grinning.

“Anything for the fans.”

Ian abruptly straightened from his sprawl.

“You know what, man? Let’s have a challenge.”

Anthony frowned, confused at Ian’s sudden change of topic.

“What challenge?”

“I bet you can’t eat more-“

“Dude, no! Seriously? We just ate!”

“Fine! Then what challenge do you want to do?”

“Why do we have to do a challenge?”

Ian rolled his eyes.

“I wanted to do this thing where if I win you’d edit it out, you know?”

Anthony laughed.

“Right, of course. How did I not see that coming?”

“Because you’re stupid.”

He stared blankly at Ian, clapping slowly.

“Ian, the master of comebacks,” he deadpanned.

Ian scoffed.

“Whatever dude, that wasn’t even a comeback. It was a statement of fact. So are you going to edit it out? Or do we have to bring it to a challenge?”

“I might. I might not. What I want to know is how you got so good at that.” Anthony replied, shifting to face Ian.

Ian shrugged.

“You know me. Always ramming things down my throat.”

Anthony laughed.

“You didn’t even try to make it subtle that time!”

“I’m sorry, princess,” Ian said, lisping slightly in a deeper voice, “I’m sorry for ruining your innocent ears!”

Anthony pushed Ian lightly.

“Seriously, I mean, is that why you like cucumbers so much?”

“What? No, dude! That’s disgusting!”

“Then how do you do it?”

Ian shifted away from Anthony, frowning.

“Why are you so interested, man?”

Anthony paused.

“I- It’s just strange! I don’t know, it kind of looks like you’ve done it before!”

Ian stared at the other man. A smirk pulled at his lips as he stood and closed the distance between him and Anthony with a few steps.

“Ian?”

He knelt, placing his hands on Anthony’s knees as he moved into the space between his friend’s legs.

“You want to see what I can do with my _talent_ , Anthony?” Ian whispered, inching closer to Anthony, his blue eyes locked onto panicked brown ones.

“Ian, stop! What-? This isn’t funny, man!” Anthony protested, reaching out to push Ian’s head away.

“This isn’t a joke,” Ian replied, leaning slightly into the warmth of Anthony’s palm.

Anthony froze, staring incredulously at Ian.

“I- You- I can’t-“ he stammered.

Ian nudged at Anthony’s hand, which fell away unresisting. He inched forward, hands moving to hold onto Anthony’s waist.

Anthony could only watch as Ian leaned down with parted lips.

“Oh god, Ian!” he muttered, panicked, as Ian used his teeth to tug at Anthony’s belt.

Anthony squeezed his eyes shut as Ian worked at the buckle, breath warming the fabric.

Everything seemed to still for a moment.

He could not hear the muffled laughter, only opening his eyes when warmth was abruptly pulled away from him.

Ian was laughing, almost hysterically. Anthony stared speechlessly at him, watching as he gasped for air every few seconds.

“You-you,” Ian forced out through his laughter, “You actually thought I was going to do it!”

“What?”

Ian stood, not halting his laughter as he staggered away from the couch.

“Your face! Oh my god, you should see your face!”

Anthony let out a breath, tension leaving his body. He grabbed a cushion that lay beside him and tossed it at the back of his retreating friend.

“You’re a dick, you know that?”

“At least-“

“Don’t.”

Anthony laughed lightly and let his head fall back, watching Ian turn a corner.

“You know I’m never editing that out now, right?” he called.

“Oh, I know you’re going to be watching it over and over and-“

“Shut up!”

Anthony fought off a blush and pushed away strange feelings of disappointment.

He was not going into that right now.


End file.
